gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
Animals are domesticated or wild creatures that encompass a wide range of species. Mammals and other vertebrates are most common in the GTA series which can be found on land and in the ocean. Grand Theft Auto Vice City was the first game to introduce animals in the franchise. Grand Theft Auto V has the most extensive variety of animals in any GTA game. Animals in the 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, animals don't play a very major role in the game. In Grand Theft Auto III and GTA Vice City, Seagulls can be spotted flying overhead, but the seagulls in GTA III are just static props, much like the DeadDodo airplane. In GTA Vice City, seagulls can be shot down with a sniper rifle. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features other birds alongside seagulls; hawks fly low over the desert and dove-like white birds can be seen flying around rural areas. Also, with the addition of diving underwater in GTA San Andreas, marine life can be spotted, such as schools of fish, jellyfish, dolphins, and sea turtles. These, too, are unsolid, and just static props. The fish are programmed to jump away from the player if he gets too close to them. Birds will instantly despawn when hit by any gunfire. Oysters also appear but serve as a collectible. One particular named animal in the game is Ken Rosenberg's talking parrot named Tony, which can only be seen in the opening cutscenes for the missions Intensive Care, The Meat Business and Freefall. The bird's role in the game is minor, appearing only a few times as a comic relief when Ken resides in Las Venturas. The parrot utters, among others, Mafia slang terms and foul language, as well as a quote from Tony Montana: "I haven't fucked anybody over in my life who didn't have it coming to them", from the 1983 film Scarface. The only other animal who is named in the game is Herbie, an astral goat who belongs to The Truth during the events of GTA San Andreas. However, the goat is never seen in any mission or cutscene whatsoever. The Truth claims that he travels around on Herbie and that he has not driven in fifteen years, despite owning a Camper. It is presumed that the goat doesn't exist at all and it is just Truth's hallucination. Flies can be seen buzzing around trash piles throughout the state, including in the maintenance closet in the Four Dragons Casino. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, seagulls return once again and remain just as they were in GTA III; unsolid props. Animals in the HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV the only animals are Flying Rats (pigeons) and Cockroaches. The flying rats will not move from their location, but will coo and peck at the ground. There are 200 flying rats in Liberty City and can be shot, resulting in a puff of feathers and blood. Shooting all 200 Flying Rats unlocks an achievement, an Annihilator on top of a helipad in Star Junction, and is required for 100% completion. Seagulls once again return in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. These seagulls function like Flying Rats; they do not move from their location, and have to be killed to achieve 100% completion. There are 50 seagulls around the city, and can be "collected" by shooting them. In TLAD, collecting all seagulls will unlock an Innovation, both at your safehouse and deliverable by Clay. Killing all Seagulls in TBoGT spawns an APC at Yusuf Amir's construction site. All fifty in TLAD were found by the gaming community within five days of release, before any official information was released. Cockroaches actually have a role in the story, they appear in the mission The Cousins Bellic, when Roman Bellic kills a cockroach seen in his apartment and Niko starts criticizing his lies about having a mansion and hot girls, when he actually has a roach-infested apartment. In the game's ambient city audio, there is a dog barking sound, but there are no dogs in the game. It was possibly that the dogs were cut during the development. GTA Chinatown Wars Cockroaches appear in the dumpsters that can be searched around Liberty City. They can be killed in some versions and the number of squashed cockroaches is recorded as a stat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Animals return in GTA V and play a much larger role in the storyline. Dogs appear in the game, and can be interacted with in various ways by the player. There are two named dogs in the game, the first being Chop, a large Rottweiler belonging to Lamar Davis, that appears in several missions. Franklin can take the dog on walks and interact with him, boosting Chop's happiness; The other one being Dexie, owned by Kerry McIntosh, appearing in the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry, in which Trevor has to chase the dog in order to retrieve his collar. There is also a new Hunting side mission, which consists of Trevor hunting down different kind of animals and sending photos of their dead corpses to Cletus. The enhanced version of GTA V for PS4, Xbox One and PC, introduced new animals into the game and a new collectable mission to photograph them. Peyote Plants were also added, which, once consumed by the player, allows the player to temporarily control different types of animals. From animals, only cockroaches exist in GTA Online, likely for reasons related to server load. However, as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, Peyote Plants were added, therefore many animals species were brought into Online, albeit only player-controlled ones. List of animals in the GTA series Gallery Butterflies-Infernus-GTAV.jpg|Butterflies in GTA V. Firefly-GTAV.jpg|A firefly in GTA V. Navigation ru:Животные Category:Animals